Control units in motor vehicles generally contain a nonvolatile memory, typically an EEPROM, which stores errors which may be retrieved at a later time by a device that is connected to an interface of the vehicle, for example using a so-called “Unified Diagnostic Services Standard.” In addition, errors having high priority are likewise indicated to the user with the aid of warning lights in a vehicle. A serious error may result in the vehicle being switched into a secure mode or shut down.
The continual increase in the number and miniaturization of digital computer devices has resulted in small computers that are present in everyday objects. This development is generally referred to as the “Internet of Things.” As with most computer devices, in particular computer devices in networks, such computers that are installed in everyday objects are often connected to the Internet, and may be the object of information attacks. To protect such everyday objects, and thus also their users, from information attacks, security devices, for example firewalls, are generally used. The security devices typically store lists of detected activities or information attacks for retrieval by auditors or IT experts on a routine basis or in cases of recently discovered information attacks. These lists may provide the auditors or IT experts with information about the frequency and complexity of the information attacks.
German Patent Application No. DE 198 10 512 A1 describes a method for generating an error signal in a motor vehicle, in which a display means is controlled as a function of a state of the motor vehicle.